Echo
Stats Strength:19 Dexterity:14 Constitution:18 Intelligence:7 Wisdom:14 Charisma:14 AC:17 Speed: 35ft Passive Perception:12 Languages: Common, Dwarven, Orc Skills and Proficiency Feats Dwarven Fortitude: You have the blood of dwarf heroes flowing through your veins. You gain the following benefits: * Increase your Constitution score by l, to a maximum of 20. * Whenever you take the Dodge action in combat, you can spend one Hit Die to heal yourself. Roll the die, add your Constitution modifier, and regain a number of hit points equal to the total (minimum of 1) Sentinel: * Whenever you hit a creature with an opportunity attack, its speed drops to 0 for the rest of the turn. This stops any movement they may have been taking. * Creatures within your reach provoke opportunity attacks even if they took the Disengage action. * When a creature within your reach makes an attack against a target other than you (and that target doesn't have this feat), you can use your reaction to make a melee weapon attack against the attacking creature. Abilities Darkvision: You have superior vision in dark and dim Conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in Darkness as if it were dim light. Dwarven Armor Training: You have proficiency with light and medium armor. Dwarven Resilience: You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. Dwarven Combat Training: You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, light hammer, and warhammer. Stonecunning: Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. Rage:In battle, you fight with primal ferocity. On Your Turn, you can enter a rage as a Bonus Action. While raging, you gain the following benefits if you aren't wearing heavy armor: • You have advantage on Strength Checks and Strength Saving Throws. • When you make a melee weapon Attack using Strength, you gain a +2 bonus to the damage roll. This bonus increases as you level. • You have Resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. If you are able to cast Spells, you can't cast them or concentrate on them while raging. Your rage lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are knocked Unconsciousor if Your Turn ends and you haven't attacked a Hostile creature since your last turn or taken damage since then. You can also end your rage on Your Turn as a Bonus Action. Unarmored Defense: While you are not wearing any armor, your Armor Class equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Constitution modifier. You can use a Shield and still gain this benefit. Danger Sense: You gain an uncanny sense of when things nearby aren't as they should be, giving you an edge when you dodge away from danger. You have advantage on Dexterity Saving Throws against Effects that you can see, such as traps and Spells. To gain this benefit, you can't be Blinded, Deafened, or Incapacitated. Reckless Attack: You can throw aside all concern for defense to Attack with fierce desperation. When you make your first Attack on Your Turn, you can decide to Attack recklessly. Doing so gives you advantage on melee weapon Attack rolls using Strength during this turn, but Attack rolls against you have advantage until your next turn. Frenzy:You can go into a Frenzy when you rage. If you do so, for the Duration of your rage you can make a single melee weapon Attack as a Bonus Action on each of your turns after this one. When your rage ends, you suffer one level of Exhaustion. Mindless Rage: You can’t be Charmed or Frightened while raging. If you are Charmed or Frightened when you enter your rage, the effect is suspended for the Duration of the rage. Extra Attack: You can Attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on Your Turn. Fast Movement: Your speed increases by 10 feet while you aren't wearing Heavy Armor. Feral Instinct: Your instincts are so honed that you have advantage on Initiative rolls. Additionally, if you are surprised at the beginning of Combat and aren't Incapacitated, you can act normally on your first turn, but only if you enter your rage before doing anything else on that turn. Brutal Critical: You can roll one additional weapon damage die when determining the extra damage for a critical hit with a melee Attack. Spells Equipment Backpack Bedroll Messkit Tinderbox 10 Torches 10 Days of Rations Waterskin 50ft Hempen Rope Travellers Clothes Claws Gauntlets of Ogre Strength Greataxe +1 Ring of Protection Companions Past Category:Player Category:Barbarian Category:Dwarf